A Very Needed Vacation
by bluebubbles2554
Summary: Sabrina thought that once she and Puck were married everything would be perfect. Why shouldn't it be? Their immortal and in love. Sabrina has a job she actually enjoys and a husband she can't live without. But if you barely have any time for each other, are you really happy? So they decide to go on a vacation because sometimes you just need to spend time with the person you love.
1. Chapter 1

p class="p1"span class="s1"strongChapter 1/strong/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p3"span class="s1"Sabrina Grimm rolled over onto her side. She stretched her arms and then lay back down in her comfy bed. She glanced at the clock on her night stand and groaned, it read 10:23. Sabrina usually didn't wake up this late. However, it was the weekend and after the week that Sabrina had, she deserved to sleep class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p4" /p  
p class="p3"span class="s1"All week Everafters had come and gone through her office. Sabrina was a lawyer for the Everafters. She had spent countless nights staying up working on court cases and last night had been no exception. When she had finally gone to bed, it had been close to class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p4" /p  
p class="p3"span class="s1"Besides the late nights, Sabrina loved her job. She got to help people, which is what she always wanted to do. After the Everafter war, many Everafters had left to see the world. However, many of them had stayed in New York. Sabrina was always needed for the most bizarre cases. It kept her busy most of the time, but her husband, Puck, didn't mind her absences. After all, he was the king of Faerie which kept him just as busy as class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p4" /p  
p class="p3"span class="s1"The bed shifted and Sabrina glanced over to see Puck slowly wakening. His legs and arms thrown across bed, taking up most of the room. How someone could need that much space, Sabrina didn't know. She had grown used to it; however, in their few years of class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p4" /p  
p class="p3"span class="s1"He opened his eyes and slowly turned so he was facing Sabrina. "Hey," he said and gave her a small smile. "What time did you end up going to bed?"/span/p  
p class="p4" /p  
p class="p3"span class="s1""Close to midnight," Sabrina class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p4" /p  
p class="p3"span class="s1"Puck frowned, "You know you shouldn't stay up that long." He pouted, "I barely see you nowadays. With you and your job and me being King…" Sabrina stopped him with a class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p4" /p  
p class="p3"span class="s1"She pulled away slowly and said, "I know, but were making it work."span class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p4" /p  
p class="p3"span class="s1"Puck suddenly sat up so fast, he startled Sabrina. "I have a great idea, lets have a week to ourselves. We have both been working so hard and I think we need a break. I'll call the palace and tell them and you call the office and tell them you're going a vacation. Okay?"/span/p  
p class="p4" /p  
p class="p3"span class="s1"Sabrina stared at Puck. She had to admit a vacation sounded really good. They hadn't been on a real one since their honeymoon. Still the more rational part of Sabrina knew they couldn't just leave everything. She thought it over for a few seconds, debating between the pros and the class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p4" /p  
p class="p3"span class="s1""Okay, lets do it," Sabrina said. Puck punched the air in triumph like a little kid. He leaned down and started kissing Sabrina like crazy. Sabrina laughed at his eagerness and gently pushed him away before Puck could take it one step class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p4" /p  
p class="p3"span class="s1""What's wrong?" he class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p4" /p  
p class="p3"span class="s1""Nothing," Sabrina said with small smile. "Just save it for the vacation, we still need to tell them that were leaving." Puck frowned, upset that he had been class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p4" /p  
p class="p3"span class="s1""All right lets go," he grumbled. He grabbed Sabrina by the arm and pulled her out of bed. They walked out of their bedroom and into their lounge. Sabrina and Puck owned a cute apartment, close to Central Park so Puck could go to class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p4" /p  
p class="p3"span class="s1"Puck grabbed the phone lying on the couch and handed it to Sabrina. Sabrina sighed, but took the phone from him. She quickly dialled her office number and put it on class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p4" /p  
p class="p3"span class="s1""This is Sabrina Grimm's office, how may I help?" a cheerful and squeaky voice came out of the phone. The voice belonged to her receptionist Annie./span/p  
p class="p4" /p  
p class="p3"span class="s1""Hi Annie, it's Sabrina," Sabrina said into the class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p4" /p  
p class="p3"span class="s1""Hello Sabrina," Annie replied. "How may I help you?"/span/p  
p class="p4" /p  
p class="p3"span class="s1"Ignoring Puck, who was making faces at her, Sabrina said, "I'm going to be taking a leave of absence for a week."/span/p  
p class="p4" /p  
p class="p3"span class="s1""Okay," Annie said. "When are you leaving?"/span/p  
p class="p4" /p  
p class="p3"span class="s1""I'm leaving today, can you clear my schedule for the entire week?" Sabrina class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p4" /p  
p class="p3"span class="s1""Yes, absolutely," Annie said. The phone went quiet for a few seconds. Sabrina could here Annie busy typing on a keyboard. "I will rescheduled your cases for the following week."span class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p4" /p  
p class="p3"span class="s1""Okay, thank you Annie," Sabrina said. "When you are done, you can go home and relax. Okay?"/span/p  
p class="p4" /p  
p class="p3"span class="s1""Yes, boss," Annie replied and Sabrina hanged class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p4" /p  
p class="p3"span class="s1"Sabrina turned to Puck. "Are you happy now?"/span/p  
p class="p4" /p  
p class="p3"span class="s1""Yes," Puck said and then started to imitate Annie's squeaky class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p4" /p  
p class="p3"span class="s1""Stop it," Sabrina said playfully, and softly punched him on the arm. "You are so immature."/span/p  
p class="p4" /p  
p class="p3"span class="s1""Did you really expect me to change?" Puck asked. Sabrina pushed past him to get to the kitchen, but couldn't help but class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p4" /p  
p class="p3"span class="s1"Puck followed her like a puppy into the kitchen. Sabrina pulled out yogurt from the fridge. She grabbed a spoon and began eating it. Puck grabbed a spoon and tried to steal some of her class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p4" /p  
p class="p3"span class="s1"Sabrina swatted his hand away, defending her yogurt. "Get your own," she said. Puck ignored her and managed to get under her defence. He spooned a big glob of yogurt into his mouth and grinned. Sabrina sighed and gave him the rest of her yogurt which he ate class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p4" /p  
p class="p3"span class="s1""We have to go Faerie and tell them," Sabrina said while Puck ate. span class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p4" /p  
p class="p3"span class="s1""Do we have to?" Puck whined throwing his spoon in the sink and yogurt in the class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p4" /p  
p class="p3"span class="s1""Yes," Sabrina replied and headed back to their bedroom. "I don't want to do it either. Titania will not be happy."/span/p  
p class="p4" /p  
p class="p3"span class="s1""Should we pack now or should we just come back later?" Puck asked./span/p  
p class="p4" /p  
p class="p3"span class="s1""We can come back after we tell Titania," Sabrina said. "If were still alive, by then."/span/p  
p class="p4" /p  
p class="p3"span class="s1"Puck chuckled, "Besides we don't know where we want to go yet."/span/p  
p class="p4" /p  
p class="p3"span class="s1""How about California?" Sabrina class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p4" /p  
p class="p3"span class="s1""I'm pretty sure I got kicked out of there," Puck replied/span/p  
p class="p4" /p  
p class="p3"span class="s1""You got kicked out of a state?" Sabrina asked class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p4" /p  
p class="p3"span class="s1"Puck shrugged like it wasn't that big of a deal. "Wasn't the first time and probably won't be the last. I heard that Pompeii is nice."/span/p  
p class="p4" /p  
p class="p3"span class="s1""Were not going to a volcano," Sabrina said sternly. "How about Hawaii?"span class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p4" /p  
p class="p3"span class="s1"Puck thought it over and replied, "Sounds good to me. They have volcanoes there as well." Sabrina ignored Puck's comment and began pulling out clothes from their class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p4" /p  
p class="p3"span class="s1""How will we get there?" Sabrina asked. "A plane?"/span/p  
p class="p4" /p  
p class="p3"span class="s1""A plane will take to long," Puck complained. "We can get that chest that lets you travel wherever you want. I think we have one at the palace."span class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p4" /p  
p class="p3"span class="s1""Good idea," Sabrina replied. "We should pack now then." Puck nodded and quickly ran out of the bedroom. He came back a second later holding two suitcases. span class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p4" /p  
p class="p3"span class="s1"Sabrina opened up one and dumped a variety of clothes in it. She then threw in a couple swimsuits. Puck watched her as she did class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p4" /p  
p class="p3"span class="s1"Sabrina glanced at him. "What are you looking at?" she asked. "Aren't you going to pack?"span class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p4" /p  
p class="p3"span class="s1""Yes," he said and threw in some of his clothes into his suitcase. "Aren't you forgetting something?" Puck asked holding a pair of her lacy underwear. Puck smirked as Sabrina's reddened slightly, but stuffed it in her suitcase class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p4" /p  
p class="p3"span class="s1"When they were ready half an hour later, they headed outside. "How should we get to Central Park?" Sabrina asked. "You can't fly with me, and the suitcases."span class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p4" /p  
p class="p3"span class="s1"Puck thought it over, "I'll guess we'll just have to walk." Sabrina nodded and they started walking to Central Park. Luckily, the walk was short. Soon they had walked across Central Park to the Hans Cristian Anderson statue. Puck went first, knocking on the statue and then disappearing. Sabrina followed and found herself outside a class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p4" /p  
p class="p3"span class="s1"Puck was standing next to her. Fairies walked or flew around them. A couple of them stopped and waved at them, recognizing Puck as the class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p4" /p  
p class="p3"span class="s1""Come on, lets head to the palace," Puck said and pulled Sabrina. They finally arrived at the palace and Sabrina marvelled at it. It was quite breath taking, with golden pillars and huge doors. Puck quickly strolled in like he owned the place, which he did. He nodded to the guards that stood by the doorway and quickly pushed open the doors. Sabrina followed as they came to a huge enhance class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p4" /p  
p class="p3"span class="s1""Mother, mother," Puck called out as he walked across the entrance. Sabrina followed Puck out of the entrance and into the hallway. They continued walking down it until Titania poked her head out a door./span/p  
p class="p4" /p  
p class="p3"span class="s1""Puck, you're late," she said. "I told you yesterday that you had to be here at 10 o'clock sharp." Titania then glanced down at Puck's suitcase. "Are you going somewhere?"span class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p4" /p  
p class="p3"span class="s1""As a matter of fact, yes," Puck said. "Sabrina and I are going on a vacation. We'll see you in one week." Puck gave little salute and turned around, hoping to get far away from his angry class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p4" /p  
p class="p3"span class="s1""Hold on one second, Puck," Titania said to him sternly. "You can't just leave the kingdom when it suits you. Who is going to run it?"/span/p  
p class="p4" /p  
p class="p3"span class="s1""You and Musterseed can," Puck replied. "Besides it's only for a week, the kingdom can wait."span class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p4" /p  
p class="p3"span class="s1""I am not happy about this," Titania said and pursed her class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p4" /p  
p class="p3"span class="s1""I didn't assume you would be," Puck said. "But we're going and we need the traveling chest."/span/p  
p class="p4" /p  
p class="p3"span class="s1"Titania sighed, "Very well." A couple minutes later, Sabrina and Puck stood next to the traveler chest. Puck mumbled the address to their hotel and opened up the chest. Instead of a bottom, there was class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p4" /p  
p class="p3"span class="s1""You ready?" he asked class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p4" /p  
p class="p3"span class="s1""I can hardly wait," Sabrina replied. She stepped into the chest and began making her way down the stairs. When she had reached the bottom, there was door./span/p  
p class="p4" /p  
p class="p3"span class="s1""Be careful," Puck warned her. Sabrina threw open the door and walked out, Puck following behind her. Puck quickly shrank the chest and stuffed it in his suitcase. They were standing in front of a magnificent hotel. The sun was shining down on them./span/p  
p class="p4" /p  
p class="p3"span class="s1""Wow," Sabrina said. "You really went with five star, I see."/span/p  
p class="p4" /p  
p class="p3"span class="s1""Yep," Puck replied and they walked into the hotel. They were now starting their vacation. span class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p4" /p  
p class="p4" /p  
p class="p4" /p  
p class="p4" /p  
p class="p4" /p  
p class="p4" /p  
p class="p4" /p  
p class="p4" /p  
p class="p4" /p  
p class="p4" /p  
p class="p4" /p  
p class="p4" /p  
p class="p4" /p  
p class="p4" /p  
p class="p4" /p  
p class="p4" /p  
p class="p4" /p  
p class="p4" /p  
p class="p4" /p  
p class="p4" /p  
p class="p4" /p  
p class="p4" /p  
p class="p4" /p 


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so I wasn't really sure if this story was ay good. I was going to just scrap it, but then someone named** **geemikey said that it was good and that I should continue on so here is chapter 2. I'm sorry it's short, but I hope you guys like it.**

 **Chapter 2**

Sabrina and Puck were up in their suite. Once they had arrived in Hawaii, they went up to the front desk to book a room. Puck had insisted that they have a suite instead, so they had the whole floor to themselves. Sabrina walked around the suite, it had a huge bedroom, a gorgeous bathroom, a living area and magnificent kitchen.

"The suite is so pretty," Sabrina said and walked over to Puck who was sitting on the couch, "I'm not sure we'll ever end up leaving it."

"So then my plan worked?" Puck asked and pulled Sabrina into his lap. Sabrina smiled and playfully punched his shoulder.

Sabrina got up, "Come on lets unpack and then we can go sight seeing."

"Alright," Puck said and slowly got up.

"Come on," Sabrina said to him, "Don't be lazy."

"Lazy, me?" Puck said in a mock voice, "Have you seen this six-pack?" He then lifted up his shirt to reveal his hard stomach.

"Alright, very nice," Sabrina said with a small smile, "Now are you going to help me or not?"

Puck grumbled something along the lines of, "This is servants work," but he put his clothes into the drawers anyway.

"Okay, where do you want to go first?" Sabrina said when they had finished.

"Well first you'll need to change," Puck said pointing to her clothes that consisted of leggings and a sweatshirt, "You will be much to hot in that."

"True," Sabrina said. She quickly swapped her leggings and sweatshirt for a pair of short jean shorts and a green tank top.

"Okay now we can go," Puck said, he was was wearing shorts and a T-shirt. They headed out of their suite and into the elevator. They were on the top floor. Puck pushed the lobby button and they slowly went down. The elevator slowly came to a stop on the fourteenth floor. A smiling, balding man and his wife walked in.

"Oh hello," the wife said as the elevator started to descend, "What brings you guys here to Hawaii?"

"We just wanted a vacation," Sabrina answered. The woman nodded. The elevator slowly came to a stop again and opened up on ninth floor. A little kid and her father walked in.

"Daddy," the little kid said to her father, "Can we get ice-cream?"

"Sure honey," the father replied and smiled. They continued to go down, and the elevator opened up to the lobby. They all stepped out and split up to go to different places. Sabrina and Puck walked out of their hotel and onto a busy street.

"Let's just walk around and have a look," Sabrina suggested. They walked along the pavement, holding hands. They looked at all the shops. There were shops that soled surf boards and shops that soled clothes and any other type of object. Sabrina and Puck wandered around, occasionally walking into shops to have a look around.

"I'm hungry lets grab some food," Puck said and pulled Sabrina into a mall. The mall wasn't like the ones in New York. It was completely open. Instead of a roof there was the sky. Sabrina smiled it really was pretty.

"Why don't we go for shave ice?" Sabrina suggested.

"What's that?" Puck said as Sabrina pulled him to a small shop that was selling it.

"Its basically ice with flavours on it," Sabrina said, "You'll like it, I promise."

"I like everything," Puck pointed out.

"True," Sabrina said and walked up to the counter. She ordered for both her and Puck, and after couple minutes the lady handed her two shave ice.

She handed one to Puck who took a bite out of it. "Isht gued," Puck said.

"What?" Sabrina asked.

"I said, it's good," Puck replied.

"Told you," Sabrina said, biting into her own shave ice.

Puck gently pushed her, "We can sit over there," he said and pointed out a bench. They walked over and sat down. Sabrina lifted up her head so her face was under the warmth of the sun.

"This is nice," Sabrina told him, "I could get used to this."

"Yup," Puck said and copied Sabrina, "Aren't you happy that I talked you into coming?"

"Yes," Sabrina replied and looked at him, "I think this is your first good idea."

Puck frowned and pouted, "That is not true."

"Did I hurt you feelings?" Sabrina asked in mock a voice.

"Yes and you better say sorry," Puck told her still putting on his fake, pouting face.

"Sorry," Sabrina said in the same mock voice, "Let me make it up to you," Sabrina leaned forward and planted a warm kiss on his lips, "Is that better?"

"Yes," Puck said and kissed her again, "Come on, we can't sit here all day." He stood and held out his free hand. She grabbed it and stood up. They continued on walking looking at stores and eating their shave ice. When they were done eating, they threw the garbage in the trash and held hands.

Finally, they decided that they should go back, "How about we walk on the beach on the way back?" Sabrina suggested.

"Good idea," Puck replied. They pulled their socks and shoes off and held them as they walked along the hot sand.

"It's so pretty," Sabrina said and marvelled at the waves slapping against the beach.

"Not as pretty as you are," Puck said and smiled at her.

"Now your just sucking up," Sabrina pointed out.

"Is it working?" Puck asked and smiled. He dropped his shoes and pulled Sabrina by the waist.

She dropped her shoes as well, "Possibly." She wrapped her arms around his neck and he kissed her. They continuing kissing, until Sabrina pulled away.

"Come on," she said, she grabbed his hand and pulled him along into the ocean. She splashed him.

"Grimm, you have no idea what you just did," Puck said with a grin. He sprayed her with water. Sabrina sprayed him back. They continued splashing until they were completely drenched.

Sabrina laughed, "Look at us, were completely wet."

"Yeah," Puck said it's just like old times." He pulled Sabrina close to him, "I love you."

Sabrina smiled and whispered, "I love you too." He pulled her into a hug.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬Time Skip ¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Sabrina and Puck finally arrived back at the hotel. They got strange looks from the receptionist and bellhops since they were in completely drenched clothes. The went to the elevator and hopped in. They quickly pressed the button for their suite and waited as the elevator went up.

Puck cracked a smile, then started laughing. Sabrina couldn't help, but join in. By the time they reached their room they were practically rolling on the floor from laughter.

"I'm glad to see that after all these years were still ourselves," Sabrina said once they had stopped laughing.

"Yeah, being king has really gotten to me," Puck said and sat down on the bed.

Sabrina followed him, "What do you mean?"

Puck stayed quiet for a minute and then answered, "When I was younger I used to think that being king was just about ordering people around. Now that I'm actually king, their is so much responsibilities that I didn't know I had. I wanted to go away because I couldn't hold all that pressure on shoulders. For one week I wanted to be Puck, The Trickster kIng and loving husband. Instead of Puck, The king of Faerie."

Sabrina wasn't sure how to answer, Puck had always been so confident and now he was confessing his feelings. "Puck, you can tell me these things. I want to hear about how your day goes, the good and the bad. And technically I'm queen, so I share those responsibilities with you as well. If you ever need some help, you can ask me. Okay?"

Puck looked at Sabrina, "Okay." They sat their in comfortable silence. Finally Puck broke it, "I need to take a shower, I smell like the ocean."

"Your right you do," Sabrina said and laughed, "Come on, I need to take one as well." She walked of to the bathroom. Puck raised his eyebrows and smiled. He then followed his amazing wife.

 **So how did you guys like it? Do you guys have any ideas for what I should do for the next chapter. I have a some what idea of what I want to do with this story, but I'm still open to ideas. Please review and tell me what you guys think:) :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry that I didn't post it earlier. Anyway its longer so I hope you guys like it :)**

 **Chapter 3**

Sabrina slowly opened her eyes and stretched her arms. She yawned and closed her eyes again, she was still sleepy.

"Finally, your awake," Puck said and then nudged her.

"No, I'm not," Sabrina grumbled.

"Yes you are," Puck said and playfully pushed her.

Sarina rolled over so her back was facing Puck. Puck bent over her and kissed her neck. "Wake up, Sabrina," Puck complained. He continued kissing her neck, until Sabrina hit him with a pillow.

"No, thank you," Sabrina said, "I am perfectly happy, going back to sleep."

"But you've been a sleep for hours," Puck complained, "I want to go and do something."

Sabrina sighed, Puck would keep annoying her until he got his way. "Fine," Sabrina grumbled and opened her eyes.

"Yes," Puck said and kissed Sabrina on the forehead. He scooped her up and carried her off the bed, bridal style.

"Come on, Puck," Sabrina said, "Put me down."

"No can do, Grimm," Puck said. Sabrina laughed and playfully hit his arm. Puck spun around with Sabrina still in his arms. Finally he set her down, gently on the couch.

"Okay, what do you want to do?" Sabrina asked.

"Lets go snorkelling," Puck said.

"Okay but first, let me call room service for some breakfast," Sabrina replied and grabbed the phone. A couple minutes later, a waiter came bringing them pancakes, eggs, waffles and cups of coffee. Sabrina and Puck dug in to the food until their bellies hurt.

"That, was good food," Puck said. Sabrina nodded in a agreement.

"Okay lets get dressed in our swimsuits and head downstairs," Sabrina said. They quickly pulled on their swimsuits. Sabrina slipped a loose dress over her bikini so that she was completely bare. They grabbed the snorkelling gear and headed downstairs. They headed out of the hotel and onto the beach, which luckily was right beside it.

They slipped off their sandals, and walked on the sand until they found an area where there weren't a lot of people nearby. The lade out their towels and dumbed their sandals on top. "I can't wait to go snorkelling," Sabrina said.

"Is this your first time?" Puck asked her.

"Yeah," Sabrina said, pulling her dress off, exposing her self in a blue bikini.

"Wow," Puck said, "Sometimes, I forget how hot my wife is." Sabrina smiled and playfully pushed him. He fell down on the sand.

"Thanks," Puck said sarcastically. He held out his hand and Sabrina grabbed it, about to pull him up. However, Puck had different plans. He pulled Sabrina, so that she fell on top of him. Sabrina giggled as she lay on top of Puck in the sand.

She removed herself from him, "Come on, people are staring."

"Alright," Puck grumbled. He pulled of his shirt exposing his hard stomach.

"Now it's my turn to say wow," Sabrina said. Puck smiled and grabbed her waist pulling her into a kiss. Sabrina pulled away gently.

"Come on, I want to get in the water," Sabrina said. She grabbed her snorkelling gear and headed to the ocean. Puck followed her. They both pulled on the snorkelling gear and walked into the ocean. The water was cool, but not freezing. Sabrina shivered a bit and Puck wrapped his arms around her. They began walking deeper into the ocean until the water came above their waists.

"You ready to dive?" Puck asked her.

Sabrina nodded, Puck was just about to dive when Sabrina said, "Puck, can you hold my hand?"

"Sure," Puck said grabbing her hand, and then he added, "Are you scared?"

"A little bit," Sabrina admitted.

"You don't have to be," Puck said, "Your with me and I will not let anything happen to you."

Sabrina smiled, "Okay. One the count of three we'll dive. One, two, three." Sabrina and Puck both divided into the water still holding hands. They started swimming which was a little difficult because they were holding hands. Sabrina slowly let go of Pucks hand. He looked at her to make sure that she was okay. Sabrina nodded to say that she was fine. They continued swimming until they came across a coral reef. They coral was in all different colours. Swimming around it was little fish. The fish were red, blue, pink and yellow. Sabrina stared at them in awe. _It's so beautiful, Sabrina thought._ Sabrina and Puck continued swimming and watching the fish.

Puck gently touched Sabrina and she turned to him. He was pointing out a turtle. If Sabrina could smile she would. The turtle slowly swam around them. Puck swam up to the turtle and put his hand on the turtles shell. He then turned to Sabrina and motioned for her to come. Sabrina hesitantly swam toward them. Puck grabbed her hand, and put it on the turtles shell. The shell was cool and smooth. Sabrina ran her finger along it. The turtle then swam away from them. Sabrina waved good bye. She then turned to Puck and pointed upward. Sabrina swam to the surface and Puck followed. Sabrina pulled her snorkelling mask off of her face.

"That was amazing," Sabrina said to Puck, treading water.

"Yeah," Puck said then added, "Come stand here on the coral." Sabrina swam over to him. She placed her feet on the bumpy coral, so that she could stand.

"That turtle was so cool," Sabrina said.

"Yeah it was," Puck said amused at Sabrina's excitement.

"What?" Sabrina asked noticing Pucks smile.

"Nothing," Puck said innocently, then he added, "I just don't think I've ever seen you, so excited about something." Sabrina pushed Puck playfully into the water. He fell, but not before grabbing onto Sabrina. He pulled her into the water with her. Puck grabbed her waist and pulled her into an underwater kiss. Sabrina finally let go, so that she could come back for air. Puck followed her to the surface, breathing hard. They swam back over to the reef and stood on it. The water came up to the shoulders.

"Wow," Sabrina said, "I've never kissed anyone underwater."

"Neither have I," Puck said.

"It was quite nice," Sabrina said with a smile.

"It was," Puck said returning the smile.

"You know, we never seem to have time to spend with each other anymore," Sabrina said, "Were always at work, or with friends and family."

"Yeah," Puck said, he grabbed her waist and Sabrina put her hands around his neck. He kissed her and she returned the kiss.

"I rather like spending time with you," Sabrina said pulling herself out of the kiss.

"Well, I'd hope so," Puck replied, "I'm your husband after all." Sabrina giggled and continued kissing Puck. They continued kissing until Sabrina shivered.

Puck pulled away, "Are you called?"

"A little bit," Sabrina admitted, "But not that cold." Sabrina leaned in to continue kissing, but Puck held up a hand for Sabrina to stop. "Whats the problem?" she asked.

"I think we should go back to the shore, I don't want you to be cold," Puck said.

"I'm not that cold," Sabrina said, "Now where were we?"

"Sabrina," Puck said in a tone that told her that he was not going to argue.

"Fine," Sabrina said. She and Puck pulled their snorkelling masks back on and dived back in the water. They swam back to the shore and walked onto the beach. It was much more busy then when they first came. They walked over to their stuff. Puck quickly picked up a towel, and wrapped it around Sabrina. Sabrina dried herself up, warming up under the hot gaze of the sun. She pulled the towel off and laid it back down on the sand.

"Are you warmer?" Puck asked.

"Yeah," Sabrina said, "You were never this nice when we were kids."

"I wasn't in love with you when we were kids," Puck said stepping closer to Sabrina.

"Yes, as I remember you tried drowning me in a swimming pool when I first met you," Sabrina said stepping closer to him.

"Yes, I did try to that," Puck admitted, "But then you pushed me into the swimming pool." He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I remember," Sabrina said and smiled. She leaned in to kiss Puck, when she was hit in the head. She turned her head, "Hey," she said. A girl in a yellow bikini ran up to them.

"Sorry," she said, "I'm Amber." The girl picked up a volleyball that was at Sabrina's feet and held out her hand.

"I'm Sabrina," Sabrina replied and shook her hand, "This is Puck." Sabrina said pointing to her husband.

"Hey," Puck said shaking the girls hand, "Are you playing volleyball?"

"Yeah," Amber replied, "Would you like to join me and my friends?"

Sabrina glanced at Puck, "Sure," she said. Amber smiled and turned around. Sabrina and Puck followed her. They came to a volleyball court where three other people were hanging out.

"Guys, this is Sabrina and Puck their going to join us," Amber said. She then turned to Puck and Sabrina, "This is Lily, Noah and Liam." Amber said pointing out to the three people.

"Hey," Lily said. She had straight red hair and was wearing a green bikini.

"Whats up?" Noah said. He had curly dark brown hair. Liam just nodded, he had straight blond hair.

"Do you guys play volleyball?" Noah asked.

"A little bit," Sabrina said.

"Okay, Sabrina you can join me and Liam," Amber said, "Puck you go with Noah and Lily." Sabrina nodded and walked over to her side of the court.

"Where should I go?" Sabrina asked Liam.

"You can go over there to the right," Liam said and Sabrina walked over to the right. "Is that your boyfriend?" Liam asked and pointed to Puck.

"He's my husband," Sabrina said, "Are you married?"

"I'm divorced," Liam replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Sabrina said.

"Don't be, it was a crappy marriage," Liam replied.

"Okay we serve first," Amber said. Amber placed the ball in her left hand and served it over the net. Lily hit it back over to our side and Liam bumped it over. Puck hit the ball back over near Sabrina. Sabrina quickly ran and hit the ball, spiking it over the net. It hit the sand with a thud.

"Good job Sabrina," Amber said.

"Yeah your really good," Liam said with a grin.

"Thanks," Sabrina said and then turned back to look front. Puck was looking at her. Sabrina smiled and called to him, "I'm going to beat you."

"In your dreams, Grimm," Puck called and grinned back.

"Why does he call you Grimm?" Lily asked.

"Its my last name," Sabrina explained.

"Oh like the brothers Grimm, the ones that wrote the fairy tales," Lily said. Sabrina smiled nervously and looked at Puck.

"Yeah, their my ancestors," Sabrina replied slowly. Sabrina noticed that the four people were looking at each other as if having a silent conversation.

"Are you related to Veronica Grimm?" Noah asked.

Sabrina glanced at Puck. "Yeah she's my mother. How do you know her?"

"Wow what are the odds," Amber said and the she whispered, "Were Everafters."

Sabrina relaxed, "Thats so funny that we bumped into you guys. My husband and I are also Everafters."

"I didn't know that the Grimm's were Everafters," Lily said.

"It's a long story, I didn't used to be," Sabrina explained, "How do you guys know my mom?"

"She helped us get jobs in New York," Noah explained, "We eventually moved here to Hawaii. Do you guys live in Ferryport Landing?"

"We used too," Sabrina said, "We live in New York now."

"Do you guys know about Faerie?" Lily asked.

Puck grinned, "Yeah, I'm king there." Lily stared at him as if not believing in him. "It's true, I'm the son of former king Oberon and queen Titania." Puck grinned at her.

"It's true," Sabrina said with a sigh, "Shall we continue playing volleyball?"

"Okay," Amber said. They continued hitting the ball back and forth.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬Time Skip¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

"One more point and we win," Sabrina said. Sabrina served it over the net. Noah hit it back over and they kept hitting back and forth until Amber managed to get over.

"Yes, we win!" Amber said. She punched her fist in the air. Sabrina walked over onto the other side of the net to Puck.

"I told you I would win," Sabrina said.

"Okay, you won at one thing," Puck said.

"Do I get a prize?" Sabrina asked him with a small smile.

"Maybe," Puck said kissing her.

"Hey guys over here," Amber called. Sabrina and Puck quickly jogged up to her and the rest of them. When they reached them Amber asked, "Would guys like to go to dinner with us?"

Sabrina glanced and Puck, "Sure," she said.

Amber smiled, "Great. Can you meet us back here at six?"

"Sure, we have to go home and change," Sabrina replied. She and Puck turned around and started walking away. They quickly went back to retrieve their stuff and headed back to their hotel. "They seem nice," Sabrina said as they walked into the hotel and into the elevator.

"Yeah they do," Puck said, "But I'm not sure I like that Liam guy."

"What are you, jealous?" Sabrina asked playfully as they got off the elevator and into their suite.

"No," Puck grumbled.

"Well you don't have to be," Sabrina said, "I like only one guy, and that's you."

Puck grinned and pulled her by the waist. He kissed her as she flopped onto the bed. He fell on top of her and started kissing her neck. Sabrina gently pushed him off of her.

"Not now, I need to take a shower," she said going off the bed, "And no, you can't join me."

"Your no fun," Puck pouted.

After Sabrina went for a shower she made Puck go. Sabrina got dressed in a tight black dress that had a low neck line. Sabrina fidgeted with the end of the dress trying to pull it down a bit.

"Wow," Puck said, he was standing in the doorway a towel wrapped around his waist, "You look sexy."

Sabrina blushed, "Are you sure it looks okay?"

"Yes," Puck said wrapping his arms around his wife's waist, "Stop fidgeting, you look beautiful." Sabrina smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I pulled out a shirt and pants for you. There on the bed," Sabrina said. Puck quickly pulled on the black pants and a button down light blue dress shirt.

"How do I look?" he asked Sabrina.

"Handsome," Sabrina said, "Come on were going to be late." She grabbed a purse and stuffed her phone inside.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬Time Skip¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

"Hey guys," Liam said as Sabrina and Puck arrived.

"Hey," Puck said, "Where are we going for dinner?"

"Were having it right here," Noah replied, "We'll grill some steak on the barbecue."

"Sounds good to me," Sabrina said. They walked over to Lily and Amber who were sitting on some chairs. Sabrina and Puck sat down next to them.

"Would you guys like a beer?" Lily asked.

"Sure," Puck said. Lily walked over to a cooler and came back holding two beers. She handed one to Sabrina and she sipped a refreshing sip.

"So how did you guys meet?" Amber asked.

Sabrina smiled, "It's actually a long story,"

"We have time," Amber replied.

"Okay," Sabrina said, "Puck and I met when I was eleven. My younger sister and I had recently moved to Ferryport Landing to live with my grandmother. At the time my parents were missing. Anyway, my sister and I were running in the woods when Puck captured us. Puck used to be a dirty, smelly kid."

Puck interrupted her, "I wasn't that dirty."

"You used to roll in the mud for fun," Sabrina replied.

"True," Puck said.

"Anyway," Sabrina said, "Puck captured my sister and I and made us walk the plank, but I ended up pushing him into the swimming pool instead. Later on he came to live with us."

"Thats a very interesting story," Lily said.

"Yeah I've never heard that before," Amber said and Sabrina laughed. They continued chatting until it was time to eat. Noah brought Sabrina a plate of steak which Sabrina ate hungrily.

"This is so good," Sabrina said to Noah.

"Thanks," Noah replied. They finished eating and then had some cocoanut ice cream.

"Well this has been fun, but we better get going," Sabrina said.

"Okay, maybe we'll see you some other time," Amber said.

"Yeah," Sabrina said as she and Puck slowly turned around to head back.

"Bye," Puck called back as they walked back to their hotel. Sabrina put her hand on his back and he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"I love you," Sabrina said to him.

"I love you too," Puck said and bent down to kiss Sabrina. She smiled as they walked along the beach.

 **Ok so that was chapter 3, I hope you guys liked it. Please review whether you like it or not. If you guys have any ides for the next chapter please say so in the review because I don't know what do next.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so here is Chapter 4. I'm so sorry that I din't post it earlier, but I have been super busy with school. Anyway I hope you guys like it. Enjoy:)**

 **Chapter 4**

"So what do you want to do today?" Sabrina asked Puck. They were walking in a park holding hands.

"I dunno," Puck said, "How about we just walk around, and we'll do the first thing that we see."

"Okay," Sabrina said. They continued walking until they came to a swing. The swing was a bench with strings attached to each side. "Well you said to do the first thing that we saw," Sabrina said and plopped onto the swing.

Puck sat down next to her and asked, "What do we do?"

"We just push off and swing," Sabrina said. She pushed her feet off the ground. Puck followed her. Soon they were swinging, there legs hanging off the edge of the bench.

"This is fun," Puck said and put his arm around Sabrina's shoulder.

"Is this your first time going on one?" Sabrina asked curiously. Puck nodded embarrassed. "We used to go on these all the time when I was a kid. That was before my parents went missing and Daphne and I moved to Ferryport Landing."

"When was the last time you saw Marshmallow?" Puck asked. Sabrina frowned, when was the last time she saw her.

"I… dunno," Sabrina replied, "I think the last time I saw her was at Christmas. Actually now that you mention it. I haven't really seen anyone since Christmas. Dad, Mom, Red, Basil, Uncle Jake, Mr. Canis… anyone. I guess we don't talk as much as we used too."

"Are Marshmallow and Physico still living in that apartment in new York?" Puck asked.

"Yeah, I think they are," Sabrina said, "I can't believe I haven't seen them since Christmas." Puck nodded sadly.

They swung in silence for a couple minutes until Pucks face lit up. "Why don't you call them?"

"Huh," Sabrina said startled at Pucks action.

"Call them," Puck repeated.

"Okay," Sabrina said she pulled out her phone and called Daphnes number.

"Put it on speaker phone," Puck said excitedly.

The phone ran a couple minutes before Daphnes voice came out, "Hello."

"Hey Daphne," Sabrina said.

"Hey Sabrina," Daphne replied, "Whats up?"

"Nothing much," Sabrina replied.

"Nothing much?" Puck said incredulously, "Marshmallow, were in Hawaii."

"Woah," Daphne asked, "Why are guys in Hawaii?"

"We just wanted a break from work," Sabrina replied.

"Sounds nice," Daphne said, "Why did you guys call? Is there something wrong?"

"No nothings wrong," Sabrina replied, "We just haven't talked in a while. How are things?"

Daphne sighed, "To be honest, not good."

"Why, not?" Puck asked.

"Well, you know how I've been dating Pinocchio?" Daphne asked.

Sabrina nodded forgetting that Daphne couldn't see her. When she realized what she had done she quickly said, "Yeah, is something wrong? Did he hurt you?"

"If he hurt you, I'm gonna kill him," Puck said angrily.

"Puck come down," Daphne said, "He asked me to marry him."

"What!" Puck and Sabrina shouted at the same time. They got some weird looks from a woman jogging and a couple pigeons flew away startled.

"Yeah," Daphne said sadly.

"Then what's the problem?" Sabrina asked.

"I said no," Daphne replied.

"What! Why?" Sabrina asked.

"I dunno, I think it was just to early," Daphne replied.

"Well do you love him?" Sabrina asked.

"Yes," Daphne replied.

"Then what's the problem?" Sabrina asked.

"What if everything goes wrong?" Daphne asked, "We are in such a good place right now."

"Daphne, you have some commitment issues," Sabrina replied, "You have dated more guys then I can count. Pinocchio is nice guy, if you love him you should marry him."

"Well thats funny coming from you," Daphne replied.

"What does that mean?" Sabrina replied angrily.

"Don't you remember Bradley?" Daphne said, "You couldn't commit to him even when you were on the alter."

"That is completely different," Sabrina replied.

"How?" Daphne asked.

"Because… because," Sabrina faltered.

"Because she knew that going with me was right, because she loves me," Puck interrupted. Sabrina looked at him gratefully, she mouthed I love you. Puck smirked at her.

"Look at us now," Sabrina said, "Were happily married."

"Your right," Daphne said, "I'm going to tell Pinocchio, that I'll marry him. Bye." Before Sabrina could say good bye, Daphne hung up the phone.

"Wow," Sabrina said.

"Yeah that was weird. I can't believe Daphne took relationship advice from us," Puck said. Sabrina laughed and put her head down on his shoulder.

"Puck, I'm going to try and say it more often," Sabrina said to him.

"Say what?" Puck asked.

"I love you," Sabrina replied.

"Okay," Puck said, "Why don't you say it now?"

"Okay, I will," Sabrina said.

They sat in silence for a minute until Puck said, "Well aren't you going to say it?"

"I can't say it now," Sabrina said.

"Why?" Puck asked confused.

"Because its too much of a build up," Sabrina replied, "What if it doesn't go right?"

"It will go fine," Puck said and sighed, "How about I say it first?"

"Okay," Sabrina said.

"I love you," Puck said.

"Wow that was nice," Sabrina said sarcastically. Puck threw his hands in the air in exasperation. Sabrina giggled and said, "I'm just kidding," she grabbed Pucks face and turned it, so he was looking at her, "I love you." Puck smiled and kissed her.

Puck pulled away, "God, you're confusing."

Sabrina giggled, "But you love me anyway." Puck nodded and kissed her again. Sabrina pulled away and Puck said, "Ugh, just when we were finally getting somewhere." Sabrina playfully hit him and hopped off the swing.

"Come on," Sabrina said holding out her hand. Puck jumped off the swing and grabbed it. Sabrina pulled him down the park until they got to the beach.

"Where are we going?" Puck asked.

"Somewhere," Sabrina said mysteriously. She walked up to a little shop on the beach. "Hi," she said cheerfully to the man standing behind the counter. He had bleached blond hair that fell to his shoulders and was wearing a surfer vest and shorts.

"Hey," he said, "How can I help?"

"Can we rent two surf boards?" Sabrina asked.

"Coming right up," he said. He then disappeared behind the door to grab there surf boards.

"Were going surfing?" Puck asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah," Sabrina said and smiled, "I've never gone, and it seems fun."

"Okay," Puck said, "If this is what you want to do then lets do it. Just to warn you, I'm a pro at surfing."

"When did you surfing?" Sabrina asked.

"Grimm, I have been around for a four thousands years," Puck said. The surfer by had come back with the surfing boards and were giving them a weird look.

"Dude," he said, "You don't look four thousand years old." Puck looked at Sabrina anxiously.

"What my husband means," Sabrina replied, "Is that, it's like he is over four thousand years old. Obviously he couldn't be four thousand years old." Sabrina and Puck laughed nervously. the surfer guys just nodded.

"Well here are your surfing boards, that will be ten dollars and hour," he said holding out his hand for the money. Puck quickly paid and thanked him.

"Come on, lets go surfing," Sabrina said. She grabbed the blue surfboard and headed down the beach. She stopped when she was a couple feet away from the sand. She pulled off her shorts and T-shirt exposing her yellow bikini. Puck pulled off his shirt and they headed out to the water. "Okay so do we just paddle?"

"Yeah, come on," Puck said. He was lying on his stomach with his hands dangling in the water, Sabrina copied him and they started paddling out using their hands. After a while, Puck stopped paddling and said, "Okay this is good enough."

Sabrina stopped as well and asked, "What do we do know?"

"We just lie here and wait," Puck replied, "When a wave comes push up and stand on your board and let the wave do the rest."

"Okay, sounds easy enough," Sabrina said, "When will a wave come?"

Puck glanced behind them, "Looks like theres one coming right now." Sabrina glanced behind her to see 10 feet tall wave coming straight at them.

"Woah," Sabrina said nervously, "Thats really tall."

"Don't panic," Puck said reaching over to put a comforting hand on her arm, "If you fall of then just swim back to the surface. Okay?" Sabrina nodded and Puck let go of her arm. Sabrina turned her board around so that her back was to the wave. Every couple of seconds she glanced back to see if the wave was here. Finally she glanced up to see the wave, practically on top of her. She glanced at Puck to seethe he was getting ready to stand up. Sabrina copied him. Just when the wave was going to hit her, Sabrina sprang up on the board pushing herself up to a standing position.

For a brief second, Sabrina thought that she was actually surfing. Until she lost her balance and fell into the water with a thud. She quickly swam to the surface and looked around for her surf board. She found it a couple feet away and swam to it. She pushed her self onto the board and looked around for Puck.

"Puck?" Sabrina scream, "Puck!" _Oh no, Sabrina worried, where was Puck?_

Suddenly a voice called out, "I'm here Sabrina." Sabrina turned around to see Puck swimming toward her.

"Where did you go?" Sabrina asked.

"Well, unlike you, I actually stayed up and surfed the wave," Puck said with a smirk.

"Well, it was my first time," Sabrina replied crossing her arms.

"You're right," Puck said, "I'm sure you'll get it next time." Sabrina nodded confident that she would get it next time, but she didn't. Sabrina fell into the water like before. And Sabrina didn't get it the time after that and the time after.

"I can't believe that I still haven't gotten the hang of it yet," Sabrina said.

"It takes practise," Puck said patiently.

"I don't have time for that," Sabrina complained, "I wish I could get it now."

Puck stayed quiet for a moment before smiling, "I have an idea, follow me." Puck started paddling back to shore and Sabrina followed him. When they got back to the beach, Puck ran across it, his surf board in his hand. He then carefully placed the board on the sand, and ran back to Sabrina.

"What are you doing?" Sabrina asked as Puck grabbed her surf boarding pushed it into the water.

"I'll show you, but you have to come on," Puck said. He hopped onto the surf board so that he was sitting up straight with his legs dangling on either side. Sabrina sighed and hopped onto the surf board behind Puck.

"Okay, now you have to tell me," Sabrina said as Puck began to paddle with his hands.

"Were going to get you, up on the surf board," Puck replied, "And the only way for you to do that, is for me to help you. Now paddle." Sabrina obliged pushing her hands into the water until they came to the spot that they were earlier. "Now when the wave comes, stand up and put your arms around my waist." Sabrina nodded and waited for a wave.

A wave came soon, coming at them with tremendous speed. Sabrina stood up and wrapped her arms around Pucks waist like he told her to. She shut her eyes, prepared to crash into the water when nothing happened. Sabrina opened her eyes to see that Puck and Sabrina were surfing the wave. Sabrina screamed with delight as the wave slowly came a stop.

"That was amazing," Sabrina said to Puck.

"It's an amazing feeling," Puck agreed with her and smiled.

"Thanks, Puck," Sabrina said, "I love you."

"I love you too," Puck replied, "Now come on, lets get another wave." Sabrina smiled, _Puck can be pretty awesome sometimes, she thought._

 **So that was Chapter 4. Did you guys like it? Please say so in the review. I'll try to post soon, but I can't promise anything. Anyway, please say if you like this story or not and if you have any suggestions for the next chapters. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so here is chapter 5. I decided to take** **someones suggestion and do a little concert at the end. So thanks so much for the idea. Enjoy:)**

 **Chapter 5**

"Wake up Sabrina," Puck said. Sabrina woke up, stretching her arms. She opened her eyes to see Puck standing next to her holding a tray of food. Sabrina sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Whats this?" Sabrina asked as Puck put the tray down on her lap. On the tray was waffles, eggs and coffee.

"Today, is day just for you. I have it all planned out. The first thing is breakfast in bed," Puck said and smiled.

"Thanks," Sabrina said and kissed Puck on the cheek. Sabrina dug into her breakfast as Puck climbed in the bed next to her. He stared at her food hungrily. Sabrina sighed and asked, "Would you like some?" Puck nodded so enthusiastically it made Sabrina laugh. Sabrina scooped up some eggs on her fork and held it out for Puck. Instead of grabbing the fork, he swooped down and ate the eggs of the fork. Sabrina laughed at Puck and said, "Am I suppose to be feeding you?"

Puck blushed and said, "Come on finish up, I have a whole day planned." Sabrina nodded, and quickly ate her food with the help of Puck. When she was done, Puck grabbed her tray and put it back down on the table. He then walked over to Sabrina. He bowed ridiculously and held out a hand, "My lady."

Sabrina took it and said, "Thank you." Sabrina hopped out of bed. Before she could go any further Puck picked up her legs, so that he was holding her bridal style. Sabrina giggled as Puck walked across the room to the sofa, where he laid Sabrina down. Sabrina then began standing up, but Puck wouldn't let her. "I have to get dressed," Sabrina replied and Puck let her go. "Where are we going?" Sabrina asked.

"I can't tell you that, its a surprise," Puck replied.

"Well I need to know what I have to get dressed in," Sabrina replied.

Puck thought it over and then said, "You will need you swimsuit." Sabrina nodded and pulled out a black bikini from dresser. She quickly pulled it on, then she threw on her jean shorts, a yellow crop top and flip flops.

"Okay, I'm ready," Sabrina said and walked into the living room. Puck looked Sabrina over and nodded. He grabbed a bag with towels and walked out the door. Sabrina followed, closing the door behind her. They quickly locked the door and walked over to the elevator. "So where are we going?" Sabrina asked as Puck pushed the button.

"I can't tell you that," Puck replied.

"This is going to drive me insane," Sabrina said and sighed. Puck chuckled at Sabrina as they walked into the elevator. They pushed the button for the lobby and slowly started to go down. Suddenly the elevator jerked and came to a stop. "Did you do this?" Sabrina asked her husband.

Puck put his hands in the air and said, "Why do you always think it's me?"

"Because it usually is," Sabrina replied and pounded on the elevator doors.

"Well it's not me, this time," Puck replied and copied Sabrina. After a couple of minutes they sat down on the elevator floor, defeated. "Were gonna die in here," Puck said.

"Don't be so over dramatic," Sabrina replied crossing her arms, "The elevator will start in a minute."

A minute later Puck stood up and said, "It's been a minute and it's not open." Sabrina sighed and walked over to the door.

She examined it and said, "Help me get it open." She put her fingers through the small crack in between doors. Puck went the other side and did the same. "On the count of three pull, one, two, three!" Sabrina and Puck both pulled on either side, creating a small gap. Sabrina and Puck stopped in exhaustion and looked through the small gap.

"It looks like were just above the lobby floor," Puck said, "We could probably jump." Sabrina looked down, it looked very far.

"I don't know Puck," Sabrina replied worrying, "What if we get hurt?" Puck looked at Sabrina and started laughing, "What?" Sabrina asked.

"It's just funny," Puck said, tears forming in his eyes from laughing, "When we were younger, you would have already jumped down. Now you're all worried."

Sabrina frowned crossing her arms, "Well I was a lot younger back then."

"If you'r worried, we can just stay here in the elevator for the rest of the day. Even though I had something super fun planned," Puck said with a smirk.

"Ok fine," Sabrina replied, "I'll jump down first, then you hand me the bag and then you jump down."

"Sounds like a plan," Puck said. Sabrina stepped froward so that she was right on the edge of the gap. She glanced down, sweat appearing on her forehead. _Stop it Sabrina, she thought, you've done this before._ Sabrina swallowed and bent her knees. She took one more glance down and jumped. She looked down to see the floor coming closer to her. Sabrina quickly bent her knees and rolled. She stood up to see that she was standing in the lobby. A crowd of people had stopped to watch her jump with open mouthes. Ignoring them she turned back to the elevator. "Okay Puck I'm down," Sabrina called up, "Pass me the bag."

"Okay," Puck said his voice slightly muffled. A couple of minutes later the bag came down and Sabrina caught it. Puck then jumped down, coping Sabrina by bending his knees and rolling. He stood up and brushed his shorts. He turned to a bellhop and said, "The elevator needs fixing." The bellhop nodded bewildered. Sabrina and Puck then walked past the crowd of people and out the front door of the hotel.

"Well that was fun," Sabrina said after a couple of minutes.

"Did you see their faces?" Puck asked cracking a smile.

"Yeah," Sabrina said laughing. Puck joined in until they were laughing so hard, they got strange looks from people. Finally they stopped and Sabrina asked, "Okay so how much longer until we get there?"

"Not much longer," Puck replied, "In fact were here, turn into this shop." Sabrinawalked at a tiny shop. A bell ringing as they walked inside. The shop had a counter in front of them. On the walls were posters of turtles and dolphins, otherwise the shop was bare.

"Puck, what exactly are we doing?" Sabrina asked turning around to look at Puck.

"Surprise!" Puck said, "Were going swimming with dolphins."

Sabrina's eyes widened, "Really?" She asked.

"Really," Puck replied. Sabrina smiled and kissed Puck.

She broke away and said, "This is a great surprise." Puck smiled, thrilled to make Sabrina so happy. He walked over to the desk and rang the bell. A couple minutes a later a short, man came out. He was bald and looked very friendly.

"What can I do for you, folks?" he asked.

"I called over the phone for me and my wife to go swimming with dolphins," Puck replied.

"Okay" the man replied sitting down on the chair behind the counter and started typing at a computer. "I'll need the last name," he said and looking up at them and smiling.

"Goodfellow," Puck replied. The man then began typing the name in the computer.

"Yes, I have it here," the man replied, "You scheduled for two hours. I'll get one of the instructors and the you guys can go and swim with dolphins." He disappeared behind a door and a came back a moment later with a guy. He looked like he was in his twenties with short brown hair and a very white teeth. He was wearing shorts, flip flops and sleeveless top that showed off his big muscles.

"Hey guys," he said shaking Puck and Sabrina's hand, "I'm Brandon, are you the people that signed up dolphin swimming?"

"Yeah," Sabrina replied.

"Great," Brandon replied, "There is a beautiful ocean lagoon, where were going to go." Sabrina and Puck nodded excitedly. "Okay great, follow me," he said. He walked back out through the back door. Sabrina and Puck followed him. They walked into a crowded office. Along the walls were filling cabinets, a desk was crammed in the corner, cluttered with papers. Brandon walked past the mess and through another door. Puck and Sabrina followed him through the door as their mouths dropped open. They had just stepped out onto a boardwalk. In front of then was a small beach and a beautiful ocean lagoon. Brandon walked off the sidewalk and onto the sand. He walked over to a small shed and brought back two life jackets. He walked to them and said, "You guys will have to put these on." Sabrina and Puck took the life jackets. They quickly stripped down to there bathing suits and pulled on the life jackets.

"This is so exciting," Sabrina said as they walked down into the ocean where Brandon was.

"Yeah," Puck said, "Aren't I good at surprises?"

"Okay, you did good this time," Sabrina replied playfully pushing him.

"Okay, in a moment the dolphins will come," Brandon said, "They are trained so you don't have anything to worry about. You can feed them, pet them and play with them. Okay?" Sabrina and Puck nodded. Brandon looked them up and down and then got out a whistle. He blew into it making a shrill sound. A couple seconds later something replied. Sabrina soon got her answer when three dolphins came swimming toward them. They were beautiful with slick, grey skin. Two of them were about 6 feet the other (probably a baby) was around three feet. They swam up to Puck and Sabrina and nudged them with their noses.

Sabrina petted a dolphin, "Aww they are so cute."

"They are pretty cool," Puck admitted petting one of the adult dolphins.

"Thats, Flippers," Brandon said pointing to the baby, "Thats Splash," he pointed to the one Sabrina was petting, "And that's Aqua," he pointed to the one that Puck was petting.

"Hi Splash," Sabrina said to the dolphin. In return the dolphin made the shrill sound that sounded like laughing. Sabrina laughed and continued playing with the dolphins.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬Time Skip¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

"That was so much fun," Sabrina said. They were back in their hotel room. They had just spent the last two hours playing with the dolphins. After they had gone for lunch and continued walking around and looking at shops. "Where do you want to go for dinner?" she asked Puck.

"I have a great place in mind," Puck replied. He walked out of the bathroom wearing jeans and a button done T-shirt.

"Why are you all dressed up?" Sabrina asked.

"Because I'm taking you somewhere special tonight," Puck replied.

"Alright, sounds fun," Sabrina said and pulled on a blue dress that was tight by her waist and then flowed down until just above her knee. "Okay, I'm ready," she said twirling around her dress.

"You look so hot in that," Puck said grabbing her hand. He twirled her around. He then grabbed her waist and pretended to dance with her. Sabrina laughed and kissed him.

"Come on," Sabrina said gently pulling away, "I'm starving."

"Okay follow me," Puck replied. They walked out of their hotel romans down the stairs. They had decided to take the stairs ever since what happened this morning.

they walked out of the hotel door and onto the street. "How far away is this place?" Sabrina asked.

"Very close," Puck replied, "Just one more block." Sabrina nodded and slipped her hand into his. Sabrina couldn't help, but think that this was so romantic. The sky was dark and the cool air tickled her skin. Soon they arrived at a restaurant that seemed to be very busy.

"I'm not sure we'll be able to get a table," Sabrina replied looking at the crowd of people as they pushed their way though to the front.

"I made a reservation," Puck replied and walked up to the counter at the front of the restaurant, "I have a reservation for two, for Goodfellow."

The waiter behind the counter, looked at a clipboard and nodded, "Right this way, sir," she said and walked off down the hall. Sabrina and Puck followed her until they got to a table by the window. They sat down and Sabrina looked around. They were in a large room where couples and families sat eating and talking happily. In the middle of the room was a small stage.

"Here are the menus, a waiter will come by shortly to take your order," the waiter said and walked away.

"Wow this is fancy," Sabrina said, looking at the menu.

"5 star," Puck replied and picked up his menu. Soon the waiter arrived and they ordered.

"So is there going to be a show?" Sabrina asked pointing at the stage.

Puck smiled, "Just what and see." Sabrina smiled and they continued chatting about various things. Soon their meals arrived and they dug in.

"Can I get everyones attention," a man said. Sabrina looked up to see man standing in the middle of the stage a microphone in his hand. "This show is dedicated to a Sabrina Grimm from Puck. Enjoy." Sabrina looked at Puck to see that he was blushing slightly.

Sabrina smiled and leaned forward and kissed Puck. She then turned her attention back to the show. Ladies dressed in hulas skirts and coconut tops walked in. They began swaying their hips as men walked in carrying drums. They beat them as more men walked into the room. They grabbed the ladies hands and started dancing. Sabrina watched in fascination. Soon the dance was done and they left.

"That was so cool," Sabrina said to Puck.

"I thought you'd like it," Puck replied, grabbing Sabrina's hands across the table.

"Your pretty awesome sometimes," Sabrina replied, "Today was amazing."

Puck smiled and said, "Thanks, your pretty awesome as well." Sabrina smiled and bent forward across the table and kissed Puck.

She then whispered in his ear so that only he could hear, "Come on, you deserve a reward." Puck smiled and kissed her again.

 **So that was chapter 5. I'm so sorry that it took me a couple of days to write it. I'll write the next chapter as soon as possible. In the meantime please review. Please say if you liked this chapter/story or not. :) :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Sabrina slowly woke up. She yawned and stretched her arms. She looked at her sleeping husband. He looked so peaceful with a smile on his face. _I wonder what he is dreaming about, Sabrina thought._ Yesterday Puck had surprised her with an amazing day. Sabrina wanted to return the favour. She quietly slipped out of the bed and walked over to the living room. _What should I do, Sabrina wondered._ She walked back into the bedroom and over to the drawers. She quietly opened the top drawer up and pulled out some clothes. As she closed the drawer she noticed that Pucks pants were lying on top of the drawers. Sabrina sighed, _He is such a slob, Sabrina thought._ She opened the top drawer back up and put Pucks pants back inside.

As she slipped them inside something fell out of his pocket. Sabrina sighed and bent down to pick it up. It was a small piece of paper. On one side was a picture of pretty girl with shiny black hair. Sabrina flipped the card over to see a phone number written with hearts drawn around it. Sabrina gasped and dropped the card. Sabrina usually was very reasonable, but when she saw that card all rational thought left her brain. _He's cheating on me, Sabrina thought._ Tears came to her eyes as she thought about it.

"Good morning," Puck said and yawned. He didn't know what Sabrina had just found. He looked at Sabrina sand saw that she was standing motionless, tears pouring down her cheeks. "Sabrina what happened?" Puck asked. He jumped out of bed quickly and walked over to Sabrina. "Sabrina?" he asked.

Sabrina slowly back away from him. "Get away from me," Sabrina cried, "I don't want to see you." Sabrina turned around and sprinted out of the door. She ran to the staircase and flew down it, tears streaming down her face. She ran out the lobby, ignoring the people stopping to look at her. Sabrina continued running, not caring where she was going. She found her self running through the park that she and Puck had walked through. When she couldn't run any longer she sat down and leaned against a slowly streamed her face. She put her face to her knees and cried.

Sabrina had never felt so sad in her life. She couldn't believe that Puck would cheat on her. Sabrina thought that he loved her. Sabrina remembered when they were kids. She remembered Puck kissing her for the first time. She remembered all the mischief they got into together. Most of all she remembered all the pranks that he did to her. He dumped her in goo, died her hair funny colours, he even handcuffed their hands together… and yet Sabrina still fell in love with him. She remembered when she was about to get married to Bradley. She had looked into his eyes and tried to convince herself that he was the one. However, Sabrina knew even then that Bradley wasn't the right person for her. Puck was the right one for her, Sabrina had always known.

Sabrina lifted her head and wiped away the tears. She watched two birds fly off. It sadly reminded her of herself and Puck. She remembered herself and Puck running out of the church, holding hands. They had huge smiles on their faces as they looked at each other. _I was so hopeful back then, Sabrina thought, I wonder what happened._ Sabrina remembered the small wedding they had in Ferryport Landing with their family and friends. She barely remembered the service only the vows and her saying I do. When she had kissed Puck, she had never been so happy. They had a small reception after where everyone danced and ate. People had walked up to them and congratulated them. Sabrina remembered Daphne biting her palm and squealing and her dad threatening to kill Puck if he hurt Sabrina. At the time Sabrina thought that Puck could never hurt her, yet now he had.

Sabrina took a deep breath and stood up. Sabrina couldn't run away, she had to go back and deal this out with Puck. She walked out of park and back to her hotel. As she walked through the hotel doors a bellhop stopped her. "Are you alright, Mrs?" he asked concerned, "You ran out of here very upset."

Sabrina nodded and tried to smile but failed, "Yes, I'm okay now." The bellhop gave her one last look and nodded. Sabrina walked up the stairs and to her hotel room. She paused at the door. She didn't grab keys. Sabrina held her hand to the door and knocked three times. After a couple of minutes the door flew open.

Standing in the doorway wasPuck. His nose was a little red from crying and his hair was very messy. "Sabrina!" he cried and hugged Sabrina hard. He let go of her and she walked into the room. "Why did run away?" Puck asked.

Sabrina took a deep breath and swallowed. "Puck I know," Sabrina said softly.

"Know what?" Puck asked confused.

"I know," Sabrina said and paused, "That you have been cheating on me."

"What?" Puck asked, "Why would you think that?"

"I found that picture of that girl in your pants," Sabrina replied getting overwhelmed.

"Sabrina, I'm not cheating on you," Puck replied.

"Stop lying," Sabrina yelled getting angry, "How could you?"

"I'm not cheating on you," Puck said again.

"Stop lying, I know that you are," Sabrina replied tears streaming down her face, "I trusted you. Your supposed to love me."

"I do love you," Puck replied trying to calm Sabrina down.

"Well not enough, it seems," Sabrina replied.

"Sabrina, listen to me," Puck said, "I'm not cheating. I don't know why their was a picture of a girl in my pocket. But I'm not cheating on you." Instead of replying Sabrina walked over to the dresser and grabbed the picture that was still on the floor. She put it in Pucks hand and he looked at it. Sabrina saw that he recognized the girl.

"You recognize her," Sabrina said quietly, "Who is she?"

"You're right," Puck said softly, "I do recognize her, but I'm not cheating on you." Sabrina slowly nodded and sat down on the couch. Relief filled her as she realized that Puck had not been cheating on her. _But then why was her picture in his pocket, Sabrina thought._

"I believe you," Sabrina replied, "But then why is her picture in your pocket." Puck sat down next to her, relived that Sabrina believed her.

"I think I know," Puck said and took a deep breath, "She helps out in the palace. She helps me make decisions. One day she got a little carried away. We were trying to figure out a solution to problem, when she got a little carried away. I had known for months thats he liked me, but I ignored it. She knew that I was married, but she tried anyway. She must have slipped that picture into my jeans when I wasn't looking."

Sabrina stayed silent for a long time before saying, "What do you mean she got a little carried away."

Puck looked at her as if it pained him to stalk about it, "She tried to seduce me."

Sabrina felt as if she had been slapped in the face. "How?" she asked.

"She tried to kiss me," Puck replied.

"Did you let her?" Sabrina asked.

"Of course not," Puck replied. He reached down to hold Sabrina's hand, but she took it away.

"When did this happen?" Sabrina asked.

Puck looked away and sighed, "Two weeks ago."

"You knew about this for two weeks and you didn't tell me?" Sabrina asked angrily.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to upset you," Puck replied.

Sabrina calmed down and said, "It's okay. At least she's not working with you anymore." Sabrina looked at Puck to see that he had gone quiet. "She's not working with you, right?" Sabrina asked.

"She said that she was sorry," Puck said, "I wanted to believe her."

"She's still working with you?" Sabrina asked standing up.

"Yes," Puck said quietly standing up.

"You can't let her work for you," Sabrina yelled, "She tried to kiss you."

"I know that," Puck replied angrily, "But I didn't let her. Can't you trust me?"

"Well before, I thought I could," Sabrina said just as mad, "But now I'm not so sure."

"Why can't you trust me?" Puck asked her.

"Because you didn't tell me," Sabrina yelled, "You made it seem as if it was some sort of big secret."

"I didn't tell you because there wasn't anything to tell," Puck replied, "It's not happening again."

"You still should have told me," Sabrina said.

"Alright I didn't tell you, sue me," Puck replied and then said quietly, "I didn't think you were the jealous type."

"Jealous?" Sabrina yelled, "I'm not jealous." Puck put his hands in the air.

"Yeah well at least I trust you," Puck shot back.

"I never said I didn't trust you," Sabrina replied.

"You just said that you didn't trust me, ten seconds ago," Puck said.

"I did not," Sabrina replied angrilly.

"Did too," Puck said.

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too." Sabrina glared at Puck and he glared back at her. _How did this happen, Sabrina thought, when I woke up everything was perfect and now everything is wrong._ Sabrina couldn't help, but feel the tears fall down her face. She sat on couch, looking away from Puck. Sabrina hated crying in front of people. Puck sat next to her.

After a couple of moments he asked, "Sabrina, are you alright?"

"No, I'm not alright," Sabrina replied she looked at him, tears still streaming her face, "What happened to us?"

Puck sighed and said, "I don't know. We were so happy before." Sabrina didn't say anything. This was technically their first big fight. Sabrina had never felt so bad about anything. She wished she could pretend it never happened. She wished she could pretend that she had never said certain things.

"Puck," Sabrina said and he looked at her, "I'm sorry. I don't know why I didn't trust you. Maybe, I was being a little jealous."

" 'Brina, it's okay," Puck replied, "In some ways I guess you deserved not to trust me and I'm sorry that I didn't tell you." Sabrina looked at Puck and smiled. She leaned forward and hugged him. They pulled away and he wiped away her tears. "Sabrina, I promised you that I would always love you and never hurt you. I intend to keep that promise." Sabrina smiled and hugged him. He wrapped her arms around her. They stayed their like that for a long time.

Eventually they got up and ordered in some food. They ate and watched old movies on the couch, enjoying each others company. "Puck, sometimes I forget how sweet you can be," Sabrina said after they finished the second movie and put on the third.

"You better not tell anyone," Puck warned. Sabrina laughed and Puck frowned, "I'm serious I can't have people thinking that I've gone soft."

Sabrina smiled and kissed his cheek, "Don't worry it will be our little secret." Puck smiled and they snuggled under the blankets and returned their focus back to the TV.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is chapter 7. So I tried to make this chapter more interesting so I hope you guys like it. Enjoy :)**

 **Chapter 7**

Sabrina rested her head on her towel. She was at the beach with Puck, sun bathing on the beach. _This is relaxing, Sabrina thought._ Sabrina and Puck acted as if the fight from last night didn't happen. Sabrina was happy that they didn't mention it. She felt a little embarrassed for over reacting.

"Sabrina," Puck called to her. Sabrina ignored him and continued sun bathing. "Sabrina," Puck said again walking up to her. He dripped water all over her.

Sabrina sighed and flipped over onto her back, so that she was looking at Puck. He was looking down at her, dripping wet from being in the ocean. "Whats the problem, Puck?" Sabrina asked trying not to look annoyed.

"I'm bored," Puck complained and sat on her beach towel, forcing her to sit up. "Its not fun when I'm by myself. Can you join me?" He looked at her with big, hopeful eyes.

"Puck, I'm sun bathing," Sabrina said, "You can join me if you like." Puck sighed and nodded. He laid down on the towel and Sabrina squeezed next to him.

After a couple of minutes Puck said, "This is boring, lets go in the water."

"Puck, no," Sabrina replied without looking at him.

"Please?" Puck asked, "Just for a couple of minutes."

"No," Sabrina replied.

"Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please," Puck asked, "Ple-"

"Okay," Sabrina said, interrupting Puck. Puck quickly stood up and jumped up and down like a toddler. Sabrina slowly stood up and Puck grabbed her hand, dragging her to ocean. They walked into the ocean until they were about eight feet from the shore. Before Sabrina could say anything Puck pulled her, so that she fell on top of him. They fell into the water. Sabrina quickly pushed off of the ground and came to the surface (the water only came to their shoulders). She glared at Puck and he laughed. "That wasn't funny," Sabrina said.

"On the contrary," Puck replied still laughing, "I think it was hilarious." Sabrina playfully pushed him. Puck grabbed her waist and pulled her close to him. She wrapped her arms around her waist and kissed him. They continued kissing until, Sabrina was numbed from the side. She lost her balance and fell into the water, Puck following her.

Sabrina quickly came to the surface and looked around for what pushed them. She spotted two teenage boys standing five feet away from them. They were snickering and pointing at them. "Did you push us?" Sabrina asked them as Puck emerged from the water looking angry.

"No," the tallest of the two said, "You old people bumped into us."

Sabrina felt like she ad been slapped in the fast. She had never been called old before. Sabrina looked at Puck and saw that he was angry. Before she could say anything Puck said, "How old do you think we look," Puck asked.

"I dunno," the shorter one said, "Like 30."

"We don't look a day over 23," Puck replied.

"Yeah, okay dude," the shorter one said and he and his friend snickered. Puck looked like he was going to punch the guy, but Sabrina grabbed his arm and held him back.

"Leave them alone, Puck," Sabrina said ad glared at the teenagers, "Their not worth it." Puck nodded and Sabrina let go off him.

"Come one lets go somewhere else," Puck said and they walked away.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬Time Skip ¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

"So where do you want to go out tonight?" Sabrina asked Puck. They were back from the beach and were debating about where to go and eat for dinner.

"I don't know," Puck replied, "How about we ask the people at the front desk if they could recommend something?"

"Sounds like a plan," Sabrina said. She walked over to the dresser and pulled out a tight black dress. She pulled don some heals to match and went to look at herself in the mirror. She was determined to look as young as possible, after what happened when they were at the beach. She brushed out her hair and turned to Puck. "How do I look?" Sabrina asked.

"Beautiful," Puck said. Sabrina smiled and grabbed her purse before walking out the door. Puck followed and they headed down stairs. They walked to the front desk of the hotel. A lady with curly black hair was standing behind it. When she saw Puck and Sabrina approaching she put down her papers and turned toward them.

"How may I help you?" she asked politely.

"Were looking for a place to eat," Puck said, "Do you know any good places?"

"There is a very nice seafood place, a block a away from here," she replied.

"I don't like seafood that much," Sabrina replied, "Is there anything else."

"I know a very nice grill thats a couple of blocks away," she replied.

"Too far away," Puck replied, "I'm starving."

The lady plastered a fake smile on her face, though Sabrina could tell she was annoyed. "I know of another, very nice place," she said, "It's not very far and it's a grill and bar."

Puck looked at Sabrina and she nodded, "Sounds good, can give us direction?" She nodded and told Puck directions to the restaurant. They then headed off. They walked down the street and turned a corner. After a couple of minutes they walked into a large restaurant with stone walls. They walked up to the desk.

"Can we have a table for two, please?" Sabrina asked the man standing behind the corner.

"It is an hour wait for a table," he replied. Thats when Sabrina noticed the many people sitting on couches waiting for a table.

"Ok thanks anyway," Sabrina said and she and Puck turned around.

"We have seats at our bar section," the man called after them. They turned around and Sabrina looked at Puck. His eyes said, please I'm hungry.

"We'll take it," Sabrina said to the man. He nodded and grabbed menus. he walked off to the bar and Sabrina and puck followed him. They sat down on the high chairs and looked at the menus.

"I have to go to the washroom," Puck said to Sabrina and headed off in search of the washroom. Sabrina took a look at the menu. She decided on lamb, potatoes and grilled vegetables. She set the menu down and looked up.

The barman walked up to her and asked, "Would you like something to drink?"

"Can I have a beer?" she asked. He nodded and handed her a bear. She took a refreshing sip and waited until Puck came back.

"Hey," a guy said walking up to her. Sabrina ignored him and continued sipping her drink. "Did you fall from heaven? Cause you look like an angel," he said to her.

"That is the cheesiest pick up line in the world," Sabrina replied annoyed, "Besides, I'm married."

"Your husband doesn't need to know," he said he slipped into the seat next to her and moved closer.

"Go away," Sabrina said, moving away from him.

"Come one just one kiss," he said and moved in to kiss her. Sabrina punched him the face. He recoiled in shock and put his hand to his wry red face. He sneered at her and walked away.

"What was that about?" Puck asked walking up to her.

"Nothing," Sabrina replied and shuddered, "Just some guy asking me out. He got a little mad when I turned him down." Puck nodded and picked up the menu. _That was weird, Sabrina thought._ Ever since Sabrina had gotten married, guys had stopped hitting on her. Sabrina enjoyed that, she hated turning guys down. It was like the ring was protective shield from cheesy pickup lines.

"You ready to order?" Puck asked. Sabrina nodded and he called the waiter over. They ordered and he walked away. They chatted about various things until they got interrupted.

"Hi," a man said to had short brown hair and green eyes.

"Do I know you?" Sabrina asked confused about why someone was talking to her.

"No, but I'd love to get to know you. Maybe I could buy you a drink?," he asked and smiled, "I'm Dan."

"I'm married," Sabrina replied and turned back to Puck. Dan walked away, shoulder slumped. "Sorry," Sabrina said to Puck, "Thats the second guy who's asked me out. I wonder why?"

"Its probably the dress," Puck said, "And you're smoking hot." Sabrina blushed and they continued talking.

"How's Musterseed doing?" Sabrina asked.

"Well you know how he is," Puck said and sighed, "All work and no fun." Sabrina laughed and Puck frowned, "I'm serious, he's all like, 'Puck you can't eat while were having a meeting' and 'Puck you can't come to the palace in pyjamas'. It's so annoying."

Sabrina laughed, "How's Titania."

"Well she's always telling me what to do, and what laws to make," Puck replied, "But that's how mom always was." Sabrina nodded, she had met Queen Titania and knew that she was quite the handful. The waiter walked up to them with plates. The food was steaming and looked delicious. They dug in, the food was amazing.

When they were finished Sabrina said, "I'm going to go freshen up in the washroom."

"Okay, its at the end of the bar," Puck replied and sipped his drink. Sabrina nodded and headed down the bar. She passed a group of noisy boys. They stopped talking as she walked past.

"Damn," one of the boys said. Sabrina ignored them and pushed past. One of them slapped her butt. Sabrina twirled around glaring at them.

"Who did that," Sabrina said glaring at each of the boys. One of them raised his hand, he was probably incredibly brave or stupid. Before Sabrina could do anything, Puck walked up to them. He walked past Sabrina calmly and punched the guy in the face. The guy stumbled back, holding his face. Instead of walking away he launched himself at Puck. Puck punched back. They started fighting rolling around the ground. They guys friends were standing in a semi circle around them chanting, 'fight.' The barman walked up to them and pulled them apart.

"Who started it?" he asked.

"He did," said the guy pointing at Puck.

"Get out," he said to Puck. Puck trudged past the guys and out the door. Sabrina followed him, running to keep up with him.

"Puck, slow down," Sabrina called after him. Puck stopped allowing Sabrina to catch up to him.

"I'm sorry I got us kicked out," he said. He had a black eye and a bruised lip.

"I don't care," Sabrina replied, "Thanks for standing up to me. Honestly those guys were jerks."

"Yeah," Puck said cracking a small smile.

"You really beat the pulp out of him" Sabrina said smiling at Puck.

"Really?" Puck asked.

"Really," Sabrina replied. Puck smiled and Sabrina kissed him.

"Come one lets get back to the hotel," Sabrina whispered in his ear, "You look really sexy." Puck smiled at her and grabbed her hand.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬Time Skip ¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

They stopped out of the elevator. They walked over to their hotel room. "Were finally at the hotel," Sabrina said as Puck unlocked the door.

"Why are you so anxious to get hotel?" Puck asked with raised eyebrows.

"Because I couldn't do this in the hotel," Sabrina replied. She grabbed Puck by the next and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

"I think I like this," Puck said. he grabbed Sabrina await and pulled her into another kiss. "Shall we take this inside?" he asked and Sabrina nodded. Sabrina and puck entered their room still kissing. Not bothering to put the lights on they closed the door behind them. Sabrina dropped her purse and kicked her heels off. Puck grabbed her waist and Sabrina wrapped her legs around his waist. He leaned her against the wall as they continued kissing in the dark. Suddenly, the lights flicked on.

"Oh my God," someone said behind them. Puck broke away from Sabrina and they looked to see who was in their room. Daphne, Red and Musterseed stood open mouths, staring at Sabrina and Puck. Sabrina's face went bright red. She slowly put herself down and stood next to Puck. No one said anything.

"So why are you guys here?" Sabrina asked breaking the award silence.

Red was the first one to recover and said, "We wanted to surprise you guys."

"What were you doing?" Daphne asked them.

"I think we know what they were doing," Mustardseed said and smirked. Sabrina felt her face go red again. She looked over at Puck to see that he was blushing as well.

"Lets sit down," Puck said and they all walked over to the couches. They sat down in silence for a couple minutes until Puck broke it, "So, why did you guys want to come here?"

"Well, when we heard that you guys were having such a fun time, we wanted to come," Red replied, "Basil would have come as well, but he had school." Sabrina and Puck nodded.

"How is the palace?" Sabrina asked Mustardseed.

"Good," Mustardseed replied still smirking, "She was very angry when Puck decided to take a vacation. When I said I wanted one to she practically exploded," Mustardseed chuckled said remembering an angry Titania.

"That was gross," Daphne said she seemed to be the most traumatized about what she saw.

"Daphne, were both adults," Puck said to the girl.

"I don't want to here about it," Daphne said and shuddered.

"Maybe, we should go to bed?" Sabrina suggested, "It's getting late." The others nodded in agreement and started to go to bed. The suite came with an extra bed which Daphne and Red were going to sleep on. Mustardseed was going to sleep on the couch. Sabrina and Puck walked over to there bed. They closed the doors that separate their bedroom from the rest of the suite. They quickly got dressed in pyjamas and hopped into the bed. Puck shut off the light and they lied their in silence.

"Do you think, she's traumatized?" Sabrina asked.

"She'll get over it," Puck replied and yawned.

"I hope so," Sabrina said. Puck chuckled and kissed her forehead lightly.

"It's been a long day, lets get some sleep," Puck said. Sabrina nodded sleepily and slowly closed her eyes. Today had been very interesting.

 **So that was chapter 7. Did you guys like it? I decided to incorporate Daphne, Red and Mustardseed at the end. I'll try and update as soon as possible, but theres no promises. In the meantime please review, I love hearing what you guys think. Also please follow this story, if you want to here what happens next. I promise, I'll try and make it more interesting. I might even add in some Dapherseed. :) :) :)**


End file.
